


Broken Mirror/破镜难圆

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 战争已经持续多年，詹姆和莉莉分手了，斯内普毕业几年后厌倦了作为食死徒的生活，转而加入凤凰社。过去的仇敌不得不学着并肩作战，后来流血冲突渐渐让位于政治谈判，斯内普与詹姆相爱了，接着他们似乎分手了，这就是在那之后发生的事。
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & James Potter
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 詹斯无差/互攻  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳

Friendship is like earthware: once broken, it can be mended; love is like amirror: once broken, that ends it.

友谊就像陶器，破了可以修补；爱情好比镜子，一旦打破就难重圆。

——Josh Billings. 

又一场会议结束了。自雷古勒斯·布莱克失踪和沃尔布加·布莱克病逝，加之原来的总部因种种原因被废弃，布莱克祖宅成为新总部已有半年，安全性得到了充分证明。参会者有的三两散开到楼上客厅或者客房闲谈，有的尚有任务要向邓不利多单独汇报，卢平招呼着统计要先留下吃顿便饭的人数，与平时没什么不同。

促使魔法交通司换掉飞路网办公室负责人是黑魔王取得的看似微小的一个胜利，但这对他的反对者来说颇为棘手。伏地魔掌握了飞路网，意味着所有无食死徒参与的集会都需要考虑其他交通方式。两名社员被捕后，凤凰社每个人都深刻地学到了这一教训。这也是为什么会后总部常呈现出一派热闹的景象，如果一大群巫师突然从格里莫广场散开或者噼里啪啦地幻影移形，就太显眼了。集体失踪同样危险，但邓不利多似乎并不反对偶尔的小聚。

詹姆跟着卢平和布莱克到厨房帮忙去了，因为谁也不指望那个充满怨恨的无能小精灵克利切能做出什么好饭菜。斯内普加入了门厅排队的队伍，但不是因为任务在身，单纯是他一秒都不想多待。他挺过了与詹姆同处一室的三小时，甚至在关于阿兹卡班的问题上还跟詹姆吵了几句，他今天已经受够了。这两次詹姆的头发都比从前长，也许打算换个新发型，那意味着他不会再保持和斯内普在一起时的样子了吗？

有人拉住他的胳膊，换成莉莉之外的任何人，都会被他甩开，也许用魔杖威胁。

“我们去喝一杯吧。”莉莉说。

“我没心情。”斯内普回答，试图尽可能不太粗鲁地抽回胳膊。

“那就请我一杯。”莉莉的口气转而强硬。

他们只僵持了几秒钟，斯内普就屈服了，跟她一同离开格里莫广场12号。两人去了三把扫帚，周日傍晚这里挤满了休闲取乐的巫师，没人会多看他们。斯内普直接给莉莉点了红糖醋栗酒、给自己点了峡谷水，反正莉莉也不真是叫他来喝饮料的。

“我也许不该问——”

“你也许是不该。”斯内普咕哝。

“——但你和詹姆到底怎么了？”莉莉像没被打断似地说完了整句，“我是不该多管闲事，但我一开始以为你们只是又吵了架，三个月后以为你们分手了，接着你们……就一直是那样。已经快一年了，西弗勒斯，不只是我，大家都有点看够了。”

一年了？斯内普一时有些吃惊，但没错……他是天刚暖和起来的时候从詹姆的公寓搬走的，然后进入盛夏，詹姆父母的忌日，秋天，一直到圣诞和新年，现在已经快二月了。这一年就像不存在一样，对抗黑魔王的战争陷入僵持，明里的魔法部和暗里的邓不利多与敌人进行了多轮谈判，让渡给古老纯血统家族大量好处以换取和平。刀剑交到政客手里，平淡乏味的时日渐长。斯内普对外继续用着他叛变后的化名，作为药剂师接手了开在麻瓜街道上的奇枝药店，日复一日，他的生活被划分成段，每段从一次集会起，到下一次集会结束。每一次集会上，他与詹姆集中所有精力关注着彼此，又持续无视对方。

“你们分手了吗？”莉莉又问。

是的。

斯内普张开嘴，但这个简单的单词却拒绝从他嘴唇中滑出。他们分手了吗？他们已经十个月零三天没单独见过面，十一个月又十天没触碰过彼此，这是分手吗？他没和人分过手，詹姆不是他的初恋，但和詹姆的关系是他有过唯一一段需要考虑分手的，他从没有哪段关系能挺过如此多的吵架，也从没为詹姆以外的任何人动过搬家的念头。实际上，他也没有想搬到詹姆家，但他的牙刷、衣服和为熬夜储备的点心以惊人的速度跑进了詹姆的盥洗室、衣柜和橱子，斯内普甚至怀疑过是詹姆把它们偷去的，然而稍一回忆，他便不得不承认这是自己一次次贪图便利和享乐的结果。重新住进自己的旧公寓时，斯内普总会发现那里基本什么都没有，得逐一添置生活必需品。

詹姆才是那个跟人分过手的，詹姆应该要比他明白，如果他们要分手也该由詹姆——斯内普深吸一口气，詹姆上次分手的对象就在他面前，据说那场情感纠葛是灾难性的，但詹姆跟他在一起之后看不出什么明显的情伤。假如詹姆已经跟他分手，那么詹姆也差不多该找到下一个——不行，他绝不允许，就是不行。要是下次集会上詹姆突然跟谁挽着膀子出现，斯内普会毫不愧疚地把他俩都杀掉。

“所以……是吵架？”莉莉小心地问，斯内普不用照镜子就知道自己表情有多难看。

“没错。”他把杯子咣地顿在桌子上，希望莉莉能停止这场折磨，“我们吵架了。”

“持续十个月？”可惜莉莉已经跟他熟悉到不会再被这种伎俩吓退，“我是说，就连邓不利多跟神秘人最艰难的谈判也没持续这么久，我得承认我真的很好奇。”

斯内普狠狠灌了一大口峡谷水，冰冷的感觉不足以平复他胃里的灼烧感，他真该点威士忌的，直接由内而外被焚烧殆尽，灰飞烟灭，就不用在这张该死的硬板凳上回忆那些破事儿了。

“布莱克送了他一把飞天扫帚，作为27岁生日礼物。”他勉强说。

“嗯……我知道那个。”莉莉点点头，“最新款的银箭，他问起它的时候，詹姆的表情……我还觉得奇怪呢。”

“他大可放心，詹姆喜欢得要死。”斯内普嘲讽地大笑了一声，这真有些吓着莉莉了，“他企图把它放到柜子最里边，忘记它的存在，但一整天都挂着那个笑，然后我……”

他想起那时的詹姆笑容，那么美丽，那么天真，他却一见它就气得发疯。因为那个笑容是布莱克造就的，一个随意而奢侈的礼物，不管什么样的飞天扫帚对西弗勒斯·斯内普来说都太贵，即便他现在经济状况已经不再紧张，那笔钱也是他要思量再三才会花的数目。詹姆在第一次碰壁后就知道千万别送斯内普无法回礼的礼物，但布莱克送出它，詹姆接受它，是无比自然的事。

他和詹姆远不是第一次因为自幼家境不同而产生分歧，实际上斯内普头一回跟詹姆同住到第三天，他们之间就因为詹姆不知道一磅普通果酱的价格爆发过冲突。实在幼稚，他们冷战了两天，斯内普发誓跟詹姆住到一起而不仅是过夜是他这辈子最坏的主意，然后詹姆去敲响斯内普公寓的房门，斯内普通过猫眼能看到他咬着嘴唇诚惶诚恐地站在那儿，犹豫着举起手。詹姆敲到第三遍时斯内普投降了，直接把他拖进来推到门上，吻得就像呼吸都依附于此，他们甚至都没能坚持到床上。

后来有一天，詹姆红着脸微笑着，双目明亮，递给他庆贺周年纪念的小蛋糕。斯内普当时都没反应过来，他料想不到自己跟詹姆·波特的关系能持续那么长时间，从詹姆提出约会那天开始，数到第82天时他就不再数了。他们磕磕绊绊，为大大小小的原因吵得不可开交，詹姆总会先消气，跑来找他道歉，紧紧抱住他直到斯内普打消每每暗自增长的怀疑，沉醉在那个令他骨骼疼痛的炽热怀抱里。詹姆不再是校园里捉弄他、与他为敌的人了，他们正并肩作战，而詹姆爱他。

这次原本也不该有什么不同的。他们吵架，赌气睡在床铺两侧、中间留出宽宽的空隙，冷战，对静默的压抑感忍无可忍，不约而同地扑向对方。并无快感的发泄结束，斯内普带着牙刷和几件衣服绕过詹姆推开房门——因为如果詹姆不知道他是离家出走，就会误以为他被食死徒掳走了并掘地三尺。但他一直记得一个细节，这次詹姆是看着他出门的，而不是余怒未消地故意背对他。那双琥珀色的眼睛黯淡无光，饱含无言的恳求，对上它时斯内普感觉就像做了什么亏心事。他犹豫了，动了坐下再好好谈谈的念头。可随即斯内普想——想想他从前对你做过什么！于是他又理直气壮了，格外用力地摔上房门，但他感觉自己是逃走的。

詹姆可怜地站在门口，像一只即将被抛弃的大狗，这个画面在他脑海中挥之不去。斯内普比平时都快地摆脱了怒火，他甚至记不清他们都吵了什么，第二天上班时他心里隐隐不安，怀疑自己也许有些话说得太重。他是又用O.W.Ls后那件事攻击詹姆和布莱克了吗？他要改改翻旧账的习惯了，詹姆已经道歉过无数次了，尽管这补救不了什么……无论如何，他和詹姆拥有的现在才是重要的，詹姆已经完全变了，不是那个人了。

那些天他的感官分外敏锐，去拿药剂时身后店门的吱嘎声，记账时头顶传来的呼吸声，半睡半醒间风吹动窗户的碰撞声，似乎都源自詹姆，突然出现，想给他一个惊喜。他们将和好如初，找回对彼此的渴望与激情，不再有什么幼稚的刁难了，他会敞开怀抱迎接詹姆，直面自己的思念，也许这次他也会告诉詹姆自己爱他。

这就是唯一根本性的区别：詹姆没有来。他就这么麻木地度过了一天又一天，一周又一周，他生活中那个詹姆形状的大洞日复一日地吹进冷风、灌入雨水。

“我不知道。”斯内普嗓音干涩地说，“我不知道……我们吵起来了，我走了，然后他没有来找我。”

片刻沉默。

“唔……那你为什么不去找他呢？”莉莉明显困惑地问，“我是说，我不觉得詹姆想跟你分手，如果你也不想分手……”

斯内普的思绪断了一拍。去找詹姆，对啊，这样一个再明显不过的选项，为什么此前它都像是不存在？这并不难，绝没有与詹姆僵持十个月那么难，如果他能预见这静默的十个月，他肯定一早就去了。但从来都是詹姆来找他，面对被拒绝、被怒火再次灼伤的可能性，每一次都是……他没意识到这次有所不同。


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普回到自己的房子，打开电视机，开始看《故园风雨后》。尽管自信能答上绝大部分关于情节的提问，斯内普并没有真的在看。大部分时候他打开电视机仅仅是为了吸收讯息，让自己的脑子不致因闲暇而空转，那样他就会开始过度关注每一个细节，渐渐觉得窗户的响动、水龙头的滴答、天花板上的吱嘎声都预示着危险。斯内普耻于承认自己有多害怕，距他背叛黑魔王已经过去四年，他仍时时觉得自己会被捉回去折磨致死，面目全非的尸体悬挂示众。

詹姆称赞他勇敢，但这里并没有什么勇敢可言，詹姆称赞自己喜欢的所有人勇敢，这是他最喜欢的形容词。斯内普只是不想死，既然被黑魔王俘虏的悲惨结局尚未降临到眼前，还是死亡更可怕些。如果放任自己神经过敏下去，他迟早有一天会崩溃，然后自杀或者自投罗网，牺牲一部分警戒或许降低安全性，但能确保他不会在黑魔王到达前自我毁灭。斯内普尝试了书、音乐、收音机等等，电视被证明是最管用的，大概有一部分也是因为即便在巫师高于麻瓜的观念树立成形后，电视机仍然是他儿时最想要的东西之一。那时即便明知伊万斯夫妇不喜欢小女儿这个衣着褴褛的朋友，佩妮·伊万斯不会把掌控电视频道的权力分出去半点，他仍然忍不住在伊万斯家的沙发上一坐几个小时，人家看什么他看什么。

那是贫穷卑微每日都给他上的课，如果你什么都没有，要得到自己想要的东西，就只能低三下四、委曲求全。斯内普不是那种讨人喜欢的穷小孩，邻居家的孩子会爬到阔亲戚膝盖上甜甜地叫叔叔阿姨，并不贫穷的莉莉也会拉着妈妈的手央求买零食或娃娃，但自幼他便本能地觉得讨好大人求来自己想要的东西是件叫人恶心的事。等再大些，明白大人们其实不会因此看轻某个孩子，自己也大可不必为此纠结时，已经来不及了。

斯内普的办法是忍耐，忍耐伊万斯夫妇的冷淡，忍耐佩妮的白眼，忍耐自己对电视、玩具和所有不必要之物的渴望。如果他自己不想看电视，那就什么问题都没有了，是因为他想看电视才需要遭受耻辱。不知是因为年纪渐长，还是因为渴望真会因唾弃而消退，十二岁后斯内普就再没有看过电视。许多年后他真拥有了属于自己的电视机，早没了当初那份心情，不过是搬回一件普通家具。

真正热爱电视的人是詹姆，他啧啧称赞麻瓜的聪明才智，念叨这个盒子比所有魔法加起来都神奇，热衷于给社员推荐电视机。是莉莉启发了詹姆看电视的爱好，他青出于蓝，喜欢情景喜剧、脱口秀、伤感文艺片、侦探连续剧、血腥惊悚片和广告，也就是说差不多所有电视里播放的东西詹姆都喜欢。

大凡詹姆看电视，斯内普总是相陪，他不太在乎播的具体内容，即便有几个他偏爱的频道，也没喜欢到要跟詹姆抢遥控器的程度。坐在詹姆身边，由电视提供话题、填补无人发言时的安静，随时可以靠近专注剧情的詹姆分享体温而不必觉得尴尬，两人的关系从时常局促到渐趋稳定，这始终是斯内普最喜欢的时刻。放松、安全感，这些都是詹姆带给他的，此前他从未真正知道何为放松，即便是与莉莉相处的时候。莉莉善良温柔，但有着过于敏锐和强烈的正义感，不能容忍任何瑕疵，斯内普在她面前时刻害怕自己说错话、做错事。

与詹姆一道看电视的另一个理由是监督。麻瓜的东西在巫师手中很容易坏，它们往往依赖虚无缥缈的电磁波，总被魔法干扰。斯内普有母亲那边的经验，但詹姆成长于存在魔法才正常的环境里，他总想用魔杖换台，或者因为令人愤慨的剧情把电视机炸个洞再念修复如初，不能理解那些精细的电子元件为什么复原后仍然罢工。仅同居期间詹姆就报废了三台电视，第三台坏在圣诞假期，斯内普只得翻着白眼把自己公寓的电视挪到了詹姆房子里，以免自己来之不易的闲暇被詹姆懊恼又埋怨的喋喋不休塞满。

等商场重新开业，詹姆应该买台新电视并把这台给他搬回去，但他们不约而同地没提这茬。太麻烦了，他租的房子跟詹姆的相距七十英里，要搬又得找人借车，带着电视机幻影移形不但很蠢，而且会毁了那电子设备。这台就当送给詹姆，反正他已经有了些积蓄，如果将来住回去想看，再买一台就是了。这样想时，斯内普品味出了一种微妙的心情，他赠给某人一件价值不菲的东西，但并不是作为礼物，仅仅是因为他们需要，所以他拿出了自己所有的，让它变成共有的。他从没有为詹姆以外的人做过这样的事，他没有多少东西，也没有人想要他；是因为确定詹姆不会拒绝，他才做了这件事。

他们的最后一次（这个词突然好像长了刺）争吵后，斯内普曾经对此很后悔，他搬回公寓却没了电视，更糟糕的是他根本没动力再买一台。一旦他抱着这个目的走进商场，就会想起自己本该和詹姆一起来的，詹姆被售货员忽悠得云里雾里，他则五分钟内看准他们要买的东西，剩下的四十分钟完全用来欣赏詹姆的傻样。最后他们带着斯内普选的东西回家，嘻嘻哈哈、互相碍手碍脚地拆纸箱，也许电源都没接完就迫不及待地跳到床上去。

前几天、甚至几周斯内普都过得不错，他在等詹姆，也在享受难得的宁静。一个多月间充斥他生活的是无尽的吵架，随时袭来的刻薄攻击，故意跺得震天响的脚步声，他总算不再需要靠故意加班摆脱这些；他想什么时候洗衣服和头发就什么时候洗，不会有一个恶毒的声音说他闻起来像青蛙肝脏。他享受，是因为他从未怀疑过詹姆不会来，他以为这只是在与詹姆·波特累人的爱情长跑旅程中的又一个休息点，他冲刺一段路，离开跑道喝口水，等着詹姆赶上。

他先等到的是房东的通知，公寓的租期还有十多天，房东找好了下家，催他赶紧搬。斯内普此前确认不再续租，是觉得也许是时候完全搬到詹姆家里去了，过去一年他住在那儿的时间加起来还不到两周，他们有大半年没发生过严重到会让斯内普离家出走的争吵。那间公寓本就是他化名约翰·普林斯后选的落脚点，整间房的陈设都透出一种屋主打从搬进来就没准备久住的气息，虽然与詹姆在一起前他在这儿住了相当一段时日，但它从没让他感觉像家。既然跟詹姆同住已经快变成他生活的常态，斯内普就更没什么好留恋的了。他打算要征求詹姆意见的，没准就在詹姆生日那天，他们美美地吃过晚饭并心满意足地在床上缠成一团的时候。斯内普以为自己会很害怕但没有，他基本确定詹姆会兴高采烈地大叫赞同，在把他剩余的东西打包搬过来的时候比他自己还积极；即便他猜错，詹姆觉得这样太快了，斯内普也完全相信对方会让自己软着陆，要多软有多软。他们可以一起去选斯内普的新住地，也许在偏僻的乡下小镇，邻舍和睦又离得足够远。詹姆住在伦敦的繁华地带，他爱热闹，但也承认有时候那儿太吵了。

布莱克愚蠢的飞天扫帚毁了一切，詹姆一整天都心不在焉，兴高采烈地吹口哨，惦记着周末什么时候悄悄飞一飞。他们争执起来，然后矛盾像滚雪球般越来越大，斯内普走了，结果陷入窘境，他得立刻找到新住处，否则只好带着全部家当睡大街。哪怕是搬家后再吵，情况都不会如此尴尬，只有他一个人的话可以找个旅店，但带着这么多家什去住店太荒唐了。他现在进退两难，詹姆不知道什么时候才来，他也不要为了这种愚蠢的理由去敲詹姆的门，承认自己才离开不到一周就搞得一团糟。

这些糟心事搅得斯内普本已渐趋平息的怒火又熊熊燃烧，他决心竭力去找房子，这回运气很好，不满一周就找到了既合适又远离黑魔王势力范围的住处。房子对一个人来说有些大，但乡下的租金很便宜，房东听说他喜欢看电视后，还直接把自家刚换下来的旧电视机给了他。反正斯内普不挑剔尺寸，电视能开就行。没有麻瓜会在离上班地点这么远的地方租房，然而幻影移形只需要几秒钟。

他请莉莉来搭把手搬家，不是真需要帮忙，社员们有不成文的共识，告诉一两个人自己住哪儿，以防哪天不小心死了，大家开始哀悼前还得满世界找遗物。莉莉欲言又止，她最终提出的问题是斯内普是否真认为现在搬家合适，斯内普回答旧房子的租期到了，而且他也受够了渗水的卫生间和时常不稳定的电路。他请莉莉来的另一个原因是确保詹姆能找到他，无论想到去问莉莉，还是从莉莉口中得到地址，都很简单。斯内普说清楚了，他不是为逃离詹姆搬家，他搬家是因为租期到了，而且这房子烂得他不想续租。

这栋房子的租期又要到了，斯内普记起，他的租赁合同一年一签，已经住了大半年。签合同的时候他根本没想到要住这么久，对条款和房东人品的审查也很马虎，导致许多事情他不得不靠魔法处理。难以置信，过去了这么久，这里对他而言仍几乎是陌生的，他记不清邻舍的姓名，上次进入杂物间和客房好像还是房东带他参观的时候，屋内的各种设备他修得了就将就用着，修不了就算了，厨房窗框有些变形，导致窗子无法完全关上，他也懒得大动干戈地修理。这里又变成了他的第一间公寓，他不喜欢也不讨厌，每天回来睡觉而已。没了詹姆，他住的所有地方都只会是那间公寓，他如愿搬到了乡下，但他想念伦敦，空气永远带着烟尘的浊味，总跟男朋友分分合合的卡特琳娜在门外声嘶力竭地打电话，楼下汽车不停地按喇叭，詹姆发着两人份的牢骚。


End file.
